The X Legacy 2 A New Beginning
by I Darkstar X
Summary: One peaceful day, a librairian for the Royal Zindig Galatic Empire Libray found a sample of DNA, this DNA belonged to one from a Veiled Universe already purged of the Curse of Man. He also found records, implanted alongside the DNA, interested, he began to read... Worst summery ever. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE. Rated T for violence. WARNING! UPDATING WILL BE SLOW! Spyro X Cynder.
1. Chapter 1 Sighted

The X Legacy.

It was long believed their were only 7 elements, Fire, Electricity, Ice, Earth, Posion, Wind, Fear, Shadow, and Convexity. They were wrong. There are 9 Super-Elements, Plasma, Ion, Dark-Matter, Anti-Matter, Creation, Weather, Solar, Nuclear, and Lunar. The ones with these 9 Super-Elements were exiled, just for being different, so far, only 9 have been discovered, they all live in a city called City 9, a city with 9 inhabitants, Daybringer, Moonshine, Doom, Untouchable, Shadow Storm, Star Lighter, Creator, Biosphere, and Beam. All of them left their homes, forced into exile to protect the ones with less power. But the day this all changed, was the day THEY came... A purple dragon, and a black dragoness, they ended one war, now they must end another.

Chapter 1: Sighted.

Shadow Storm stood atop the tower and watched as the sun set. It slowly sank past the horizon, giving up its struggle, and surrendering to the night. As it grew dark, he scanned the jungle, the trees were dense, and a fog had descended like a ghostly hand attempting to smother the Earth as it slept. Below him, running though the streets like a blur of flesh, wind, and light combined, was Beam. He often did this, running silently through the streets, as though he was looking for something. What was he looking for? He would do this during the day as well, running like a maniac, all day, never stopping. Shadow Storm eyed the blur as it ran the roads like you or I breathe, naturally, and without thought. He rarely slept now, he was always running. Shadow Storm remembered the time they had tried to stop him with a brick wall, thanks to Creator, who had Created a brick wall just a bit too late, and Beam smashed right through it, babbling something about almost arriving at his final destination, and for us to be patient. He didn't seem to get that he was running down the same roads over and over. Shadow Storm eyed him for another minute before noticing that... Beam was slowing down! He knocked twice on the tower roof before diving off the roof halfway down, he backfliped to the stand position and speard his black wings out, there was a whistling as small white bands of wind appeared at his wing tips. He hit the ground with a silent thud that rocked his vision. He stood and waited for Biosphere. Biosphere had been in the tower, lying peacefully on his back on a pile of straw, sound asleep, but as soon as he heard the two knocks, he opened his eyes. Shadow Storm never made a mistake, something was happening. He rolled to his feet and raced down the stairs, as he ran, he thought if Shadow was timing him, he often did. Biosphere shook his head, Shadow was too cautious. He built obilisks filled with the food he had removed from the storehouse, saying it was too insecure, he gave the one key to Moonshine, on account she always prepared the food, being afraid someone would poison her, which was impossible, because everyone ate together, except Beam who always had his food, "to go". Biosphere jumped the last 3 flights before running outside, Shadow Storm didn't look at him as he said, "You could fit a whole montage in the time it took you to get here." Biosphere stared at him indigently, "It took me all of 10 seconds!" he said proudly. "It took me 5." Biosphere rolled his eyes and asked, "Whatever, what's the situation?" Shadow turned to him suddenly and rasped, "Beam's slowing down!" Biosphere's eyes widened to the size of oranges, Beam had been running at top speed for practically a full year, why slow down now? "Didn't Doom say she wanted to be there when he stopped?" Biosphere remembered, he wasn't expecting Shadow to react the way he did, Shadow Storm took a deep breath and yelled loud enough to wake everyone in City 9. "BEAM IS SLOWING DOWN!" The house opposite the tower, was a cuboid like most of the edifices in City 9, a door now opened to reveal a navy blue dragoness, it was Doom, she had destroyed an entire city with her Ion power, she was attacked by a band of robbers, they had beat her, and took everything she had on her, it had pushed Doom to her emotional breaking point and triggered her Super Ability. Doom's power was Ion, she could summon deadly beams of energy from the sky that caused immense damage to anything within a mile of her. She also had chromatopsia, which made her unable to distinguish colors. "Moonshine owes me a steak." Doom said as she walked out of her home towards Biosphere and Shadow Storm. "Left." Shadow Storm said as Beam approached them at a blazing pace, slower then he usually went, but still lightning fast. Shadow and Biosphere sidestepped left just as Beam barreled past them and stopped just in front of the tree line. "I guess I owe you a prime steak Doom." Said Moonshine who had joined them as Beam had ran at the tree line. Beam slowly turned around, his eyes fixed on the sky. Biosphere looked straight up and said, "D drop." everyone knew what this meant. Daybringer would often just drop from the sky when he was wanted or needed. He often flew above the clouds, admiring the city from his high vantage point. This had always shocked the others to have a large dragon smash into the ground beside them whenever they said his name, so they came up with the code: D drop. And they would immediately brace themselves for the seismic impact. Daybringer landed with a thud that shook the ground. As usual. Daybringer was by far the most strongest, and largest dragon in City 9, his power was Nuclear, something he used wisely. When he was young, he found a large gem that was actually a symbiotic creature. That night, it had drilled up his left paw, through his arm, to his forehead where it connected to his brain. It used his left arm as a breeding ground for these gems, which grow out of his arm, he destroyed his house and his family with his power, but feels no remorse for doing so. "You called?" he asked, like he always did. "Technically, no. But we did think you'd want to be here." Star Lighter said as she walked sleepily towards them, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Shadow Storm took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, as soon as Star Lighter spoke. Biosphere noticed and smiled knowingly. Shadow shot him a look fierce enough to melt stone. Biosphere just smiled and made a zipping motion across his mouth, Untouchable and Creator approached a second later. "So Beam's finally stopped?" asked Untouchable, or Touch, as everyone called him, he was wearing his protective leather "suit" as always, with only his head showing. His Super Ability was Anti-Matter, anything, or any one he touched equal or having leds mass to him, was destroyed. He had destroyed his entire home and school with his power. Then they had exiled him, for being different. Beam continued to scan the sky, eyes squinting, searching, suddenly a burst of light flashed in the sky, everyone turned towards the flash. Beam hopped in excitement. "Oh boy! I got here just in time!" Floating in the sky was a purple portal with some sort of mist seeping out, two other objects flew out of the portal, 2 glowing balls, one was purple, the other black. When the orbs flew out, the portal closed and everyone felt weightless for half a second, there were random crashes as mundane objects all around City 9 broke. The two glowing orbs were on a beeline for them, the purple one fell short and crashed into the ground in front of them, while the black on smashed into the tower, and fell to the ground, no one spoke, they just watched the two glowing balls dim, reveling a purple dragon and a black dragoness. Both were unconscious, and not moving. Moonshine bent down and felt the purple one's pulse, steady. She stood up and walked over to the black dragoness, she bent down to check her pulse, but as soon as Moonshine's claws touched her neck, the black dragoness jumped up, and locked Moonshine in a choke hold. Moonshine tried to break free but failed, "If you're wondering where you are, you're in City 9. The only city that isn't governed by a bunch of old racist fools." Daybringer said as he tackled the black dragoness, he rolled forward causing Moonshine to have a moment of freedom, which she exploited by pushing off with her tail like a spring. Daybringer now had the black dragoness in an armlock, "Now, what is your name?" The black dragoness struggled for another second before replying. "Cynder." "Really? That's an strange name, it fits you." Daybringer said. "Now listen very closely Cynder, I am going to let go, and when I do, I want you to identify the purple one. Understand?" "Yes." "Ok." Daybringer let go and Cynder walked over to the purple one, "His name is Spyro, he and I have been through a lot." "Really?" asked Shadow Storm, "Like what? War?" Cynder looked at him, a bit confused. "Yes, actually." She turned to him again, "Yes, he's alive." Moonshine said. "I checked his pulse. It's steady." The purple dragon moaned, Cynder bent down next to the purple dragon named Spyro, picked him up, and looked at the others. "Is there a place where we could stay? I'm not going anywhere without him." Star Lighter yawned and said as she stepped to the side of the road. "Beam." immediately, they jumped to the side as Beam began to run. Daybringer grabbed Cynder and Spyro just as Beam ran through. "You'll want to watch out for Beam," Daybringer warned. "he runs a lot. And by a lot, I mean nonstop." Doom yawned. And said drowsily, "Is it time to go to bed now?" she yawned again. "I'm really tired." she walked back into her house. Barely staying awake long enough to get inside. Shadow Storm piped up, "If you see something that could threaten the city, warn us, Biosphere's the day watch, I'm night." Shadow jumped up and flew to the top of the tower landing on the the roof and watched the horizon. Biosphere quickly ran into the tower, muttering, "Over cautious zelp will probably time me for getting back up." Moonshine had already left leaving Creator, Touch, and Star Lighter. Creator yawned and turned down the road, "Follow me Cynder. There's a vacancy. As always." Touch and Star Lighter said goodbye and went home, narrowly avoiding Beam again. Creator walked into an empty lot and held out both hands, two streams of steal bricks flew out of his hands, the bricks automaticly formed a foundation, and began to build themselves into two identical houses, when the last brick left his hand, paint flew out and painted one house purple, and the other black. "There you go." Creator said as he walked past a shocked Cynder. "You'll see even weirder things tomorrow." he called over his shoulder as he turned down a different road. Cynder walked into the purple house to find it fully furnished. He lay Spyro gently on his bed before walking into her own house and lying down. Who were these people? They were so different! She decided to ask them about their city's past tomorrow. She slowly drifted off to sleep just as Spyro's eyes fluttered open. Spyro looked around, he felt so weak, so tired, despite the fact he had no idea where he was, he closed his eyes, his strength ebbing away as he slowly succumbed to sleep. "Cynder..." he moaned as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Aquainted

The X Legacy.

Chapter 2: Getting Aquainted.

Cynder opened her eyes, she smelled something, something, BURNING! She quickly jumped up and turned to the door, and stopped. She looked around, their was no fire. She shook her head violently, did last night really happen? She looked at the silver door, and confirmed that last night did happen. The house was a cuboid, a 3 dimensional rectangle. The cuboid was split into 2 rooms, a bedroom, which Cynder was in now, and a living room, with a picture on the wall, it was small, simply framed, and had a headshot of Spyro against a black background. Cynder also noticed that there was no bathroom. "If they expect me to use a public bathroom…" as she thought this, a humming filled her ears. It was consistent for a few seconds before making a "TRAUM!" sound. When she heard this, something smashed into her from behind, the impact didn't feel physical at all, and it didn't push her forward either, it felt more as if someone had splashed warm water into her from behind, she felt a small electric shock before noticing that their was a knock at her front door, the knock sounded hollow, and unnatural against the metal. She walked into the front room and noticed for the first time the picture of Spyro. She didn't look at it for long, and aproached the door. She also noticed there was no knob, but a small, gray circle just below eye level. Cynder poked it and the door opened, revealing Untouchable. He backed a step away, because Cynder had been standing very close to the door. "For some reason, everyone thought I should show you and Spikes—" "Spyro." corrected Cynder. "—Spyro," continued Touch. "Around City 9. We call it City 9 because there are 9 super elements, each of us has one, I have Anti-Matter, anything…" he paused and looked back at the road. "…or anyone that touches me that has equal or less mass than I disentagrates. That's why I wear this cloak, it protects others from my curse." Cynder looked at him for a second before asking, "Is Spyro awake?" Touch sighed and replied as he looked at her, "No, you love is still asleep." Cynder's eyes widened and she blushed. "You know that silver kid that Created yours and Spyro's homes?" explained Touch, slightly bored, slightly mad. Mad? Why was he mad? He was helping two dragons understand his friends' plight, that was a good thing. So why was he mad? It was because he wanted to watch Doom, her flawless form, her sparking eyes, her… "Yes..." Touch snapped back to reality, he shook his head and blinked a couple times, "Uh... Yes, well, he has an alter ego named Palistine, and he's not someone you want to meet in a dark alley, anyway, he doesn't sleep, so at night, he blabs to the ceiling about stuff that happened during the day. So I was trying to find Creator, that's his name, and—" "Wait," interrupted Cynder, "You just said his name was Palistine." Touch nodded as he explained. "Yes, I did. But Creator has two people inside of his body, him, and Palistine." Cynder nodded, unaware that Spyro had awoken and was listening to their conversation. "Palistine was saying: "You'll never believe this wardrobe, but the two who came from the sky? The purple dragon and the black dragoness? Are in love with one another, what's even funnier is: They took down an ENTIRE army twice, and a full grown purple dragon, but neither have the guts to tell the other they love each other! How ridiculous is that?" So that's why I know about your relationship." he turned around and flattened against the wall of Cynder's home. "Beam." just as he said this, Beam came running down the space between Cynder's and Spyro's houses at top speed. He turned left and disappeared out of sight before reappearing going the other way. "If anyone says his name," Said Touch as he stepped back into the middle of the path. "Find a wall, and get flat. Or be trampled." he turned to Spyro's dwelling, and back to Cynder, "I think he's still asleep. Do you think we should leave him there?" Cynder nodded as she stepped onto the path. "He needs to rest, he just put a planet back together." Cynder said. "Really? That's why we all felt weightless for a minute," Touch assumed. "Well come on, I better take you to breakfast." Cynder looked at him and asked cautiously, "What do you mean?" "I mean, that it's breakfast time, we all dine together." Cynder nodded, before following him, a bit apprehensively. Sun Lighter ran down the road, past the tower, and hung a left, and ran into Shadow Storm. Sun Lighter slammed into him and crashed to the ground. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Sun Lighter said as she got up, "No, it was my fault." Shadow Storm said. Star Lighter looked at him. "How could it possibly be your fault?" she asked, Shadow stuttered for a second, then said, "I was-I was supposed to be in the tower, if I had stayed, you would wouldn't have damaged your precious form." Star Lighter looked confused. "What?" Shadow shook his head quickly. "Nothing, but I, should be going." he backed away and turned, and face planted right into Beam. "ARRGH!" yelled Shadow, Beam jumped up, and contiued to run, heading straight down the road, Shadow's vision blurred. He saw red, but his only concren was Star Lighter. He forced himself to roll over to look behind him. Star Lighter was unharmed, his vision blurred again, he tried to get up, but found he couldn't, he knew he had to heal himself, he reached within himself, and grabbed the essence that was Dark Matter. He forced it to move, to shape itself, to change, the Dark Matter entered him and replaced the pieces of him that had been destroyed, and reinforcing the ones that were weakened. In a few seconds, he was healed, he stood up, and walked into the tower, the door closed, and so did Shadow's eyes. Touch and Cynder were approaching the center of City 9, having avoided Beam twice. Cynder had never seen a city like this, it was made of metal, and it was beautiful. She then noticed a black obilisk towering above the other buildings. "What's that?" she asked Touch. "The W.E.O., Waste Eliminator Obelisk. A little something that Creator and I cooked up. It fires an invisible beam at people when they need to use the bathroom. It uses Anti-Matter to destroy any form of waste." explained Touch. "Much better then a bathroom." Cynder guessed that was what shot her when she woke up. "I see." Cynder said. "And this is where we all dine, Biosphere calls it; The Dining Dome, which is weird, but very descriptive because it's, a dome. So I guess the name fits." Touch shook his head, "I've almost been trampled by a nut, and now I'm babbling for no reason. Worst tour guide, best weirdo. We sort of all are." Touch said as he entered the dome, as soon as Cynder stepped in, the smell of food assailed her nostrils. She also smelled other alien aromas. The room was a perfect circle with a mosaic floor. The dome itself was made of glass. In the middle of the room was a C shaped table, and on Cynder's right, a table laden with food, some Cynder had seen, and eaten, before, some that she had never seen, and one or two things that looked like something that had just died. There were 5 other dragons in the dome besides Cynder and Touch. She recognized Daybringer, Moonshine, and Biosphere. "Let's hope the toast didn't decide to wake up as charcoal." said Touch as he approached a seat marked, Untouchable. Cynder didn't know what to do, she just stood their looking around in wonderment. "Beam." someone said. Immediately, everyone got airborne. Cynder flattened herself against the wall, Beam came dashing through the door opposite Cynder. And blazed around the room in a circle, grabbing something from the serving table on every pass. Taking a plate, 2 eggs, some bacon, 3 pancakes, a slice of bread, a fork, and a knife. Then he disappeared out the way he came. Everyone glided down to their seats and continued to eat. Meanwhile, Spyro was reflecting on what he had heard. Palistine was right. He didn't have the guts. He would battle an entire army without hesitation, but he couldn't say those three words to Cynder: I love you. He opened his door and looked at the picture of Cynder on the wall. It was framed identically to Cynder's picture of him, but his was a full picture of Cynder's entire body, not just her head. Spyro looked at the picture for a minute. He then heard a strange humming, it lasted about three seconds before a "THRUM!" echoed in his ears. Half a second later, he felt something hit him on his side, the smack didn't hurt or move him at all. A second later, he felt a little electric shock. He looked behind him to see if there was anyone behind him, which there wasn't. He walked out of the small structure he was in, he saw the W.E.O. towering above the city, occasionally firing at a dome in the center of the city. He decided to go to this dome to see if there were anybody there. He flew there, looking at the buildings beneath him, when he was over the dome, he could see into the inside, because it was glass. He peered at the strange dragons, each one was unusual. He saw Cynder by the entrance facing the two houses where he and Cynder had slept. One of the dragons looked at his shadow, then looked up, it was a silver dragon, young and small. He waved for him to come down, and pointed to the serving table. Spyro climbed down, and wondered what would be the first thing he said to her. He walked into the dome, Cynder was standing by the serving table looking around. "Hi." was apparently the first thing he would be the first thing he would say to her. Cynder whirled around and ran over and hugged him. Spyro returned the embrace. "Excuse me, but if you want to eat hot food, I suggest you do so now." It was Moonshine, who wanted to know what Cynder thought of her cooking. Spyro and Cynder held the embrace for a second longer before separating. Creator muttered, "Palistine, you were right." He looked the other direction and said in a voice that was deeper and more grown up, "Course! I see all the details you don't." He looked the other direction again, his voice returning to normal. "Sure you do." Spyro picked up a plate and put some bacon on it and what ever other meat he could find, Cynder did the same, but she put a small piece of egg on hers. The two sat down at the large table in unused chairs labeled: "Guest.". Daybringer was zapped by W.E.O., but nobody seemed to notice. Cynder tried the egg, it tasted a bit odd, but it was nice, Sun Lighter stood up and zapped her plate on fire and watched it burn away before walking out of the dome. Cynder turned to her left and saw Touch sitting there nibbling a piece of toast and watching Doom. Cynder asked him, "What is it you do all day?" he snapped out of his trance and looked at Cynder and replied. "Me personally? I uh, mainly… follow Doom around." he finished quickly. "Ohhh." she said. "Yeah if you think that's weird, then get this; you know Shadow Storm? The black guy? He's 36 and has a crush on Sun Lighter." Cynder raised her eyebrows in surprise. "How is that possible?" she asked. "Because we're weirdos. Each and everyone of us is weird in some way." He replied simply. Cynder smiled as she looked at Spyro beside her. Spyro pretended not to notice, but he did. "Spyro and I are both weirdos, I have 4 elements that everyone thinks are evil, Spyro is a purple dragon, which is only born once in a millennium." "And you came from a portal in the sky!" added Creator from across the table. "Yeah." Cynder agreed. She could tell this was a nice place, everyone was friendly, no one fought, it was an excellent place for them to stay. Shadow Storm crawled up the stairs, mourning that Star Lighter would never love him, halfway up the stairs, he heard something crash. He raced to the top and peered out, he saw nothing. But he could have sworn he heard something. Shadow Storm collapsed to the floor, closing his eyes, squeezing the tears out, and falling asleep. They say there was a special species of spider that would write predictions in its webs. No one has found such a spider, but if Shadow storm had looked up, he would have seen the words: "And the Machines arise." Printed in a spider's web.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Wave

Chapter 3: The First Wave.

Daybringer finished his last bit of egg and stood. He turned to leave but decided to talk with the purple dragon, Spyro, was it? As he turned to Spyro, he stood up and burned his plate like everyone else had done and walked over to the entrance facing the W.E.O., which was the on on the left from the entrance where Spyro and Cynder had first entered. Daybringer watched him for a moment, before running over to him. "Hey. Spyro is it? You seem a bit down." Spyro said nothing as the W.E.O. Fired at a random point in the city, probably at Beam. "Nothing, it's just that…" Spyro glanced at Cynder, still eating. "Cynder is so beautiful…" Daybringer nodded, he understood, Personaly, he thought Cynder looked like Shadow Storm, not exactly, there was some difference, Cynder's horns for example, she had like what? 6? Shadow had 4. "Everyone thinks that of their loved ones." Daybringer said, almost defensively. "There's you daily lesson in the mind." Spyro nodded absentmindedly. "Mmm..." Spyro mumbled. Daybringer looked at him a bit more before asking, "So tell me about this war, how did it began?" Spyro rubbed his neck and said, "It's kind of a long story..." Daybringer smiled, "I literally have all day." "Ok, first, there were only 2 purple dragons ever born, Malefore, and I. According to a prophesy, I was destined to defeat Malefor." Daybringer nodded and listened as Spyro continued.

Shadow Storm lay his side on the floor of the top floor of the tower. His eyes slowly opened, what time was it? He looked out at the city, it looked as if the sun was still high in the sky, glittering like a ball of gold above the world. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked the empty room. "2 hours, 26 minutes, and 53 seconds." a ghostly, metallic voice said, Shadow Storm was on his feet in a flash. The voice continued, "I hope those hours, minutes, and seconds were comfortable." something dropped from the ceiling, it was made of metal, it had 3 legs arranged in a tripod and stood upright, it had 2 arms, the left held some kind of blue blade that crackled with electricity. The other arm had a long cylinder attached length-ways, the end sticking out was open, a green glow came out. The torso was large and a bit triangular, it also had no visible mouth. But what stood out most was its head, it was slightly spherical, and with two glowing eyes. It also had a tail with a strange device on it, it was attached to a wide cylinder, the device was sort of squareish with a nozzle on the end. There was also a tiny flame on a metal bar directly in front of the nozzle. "Because they will be your last." As soon as it said this, there creature swung its blade at Shadow's neck, but Shadow was ready, he jumped backward, avoiding the blade as it swiped the air in front of him. The metal creature took a step back, and raised his other arm, "Ever seen a gun before?" the creature said as the green glow intensified. Shadow was curious, but the word "gun" made him feel uneasy. He waited a second, a green ball of light shot out of the cylinder. Shadow sidestepped just in time as the ball smashed into the wall behind him, creating a dragon-sized hole. The creature growled in frustration, "Hold still!" it yelled as it fired 2 more balls at Shadow, both of which he dodged, "I have to destroy that gun thing, I can't keep dodging forever." Shadow thought. The creature tried to stab Shadow and shoot him at the same time. Shadow avoided the gun blast, but the blade caught him in his left back leg, the blade went straight through his leg, instantly cartelized the wound, and zapped him with electricity, "AHHHH!" Shadow screamed, he grabbed onto the creature's arm and pushed its arm back out of his leg, The creature laughed, enjoying Shadow's pain, then it looked at the tip of its blade and asked, "Why is your blood black?" Shadow took this moment to pounce on it, he clawed and ripped it until it stopped moving. Shadow stopped, still crouching on it, suddenly he heard a hissing, he turned around to see the creature's tail in his face, the weapon hissing, "Game over." the Creature whispered, suddenly, flames shot out of the nozzle of the device on its tail, Shadow stopped for a second, then started laughing, the metal creature, stopped burning him and asked, "Why are you laughing and not dead?" Shadow stopped laughing and looked at it, "I'm a dragon stupid, I'm resistant to flames." "Really? But I'm pretty sure you aren't resistant to this!" The metal creature raised its other arm, the one with the gun. There was nothing Shadow could do to avoid the blast. But just before the blast killed him, Beam smashed up through the floor, and vaporized the creature's head with his Plasma Beam. The arm fell down, limp, and lifeless. Beam smiled triumphantly. Shadow looked down at where the head had been, Some clear liquid spilled out of the torso, it was very cold water. Shadow jumped off the metal creature. "What was that thing?" he asked Beam, knowing that he would probably didn't know the answer. "Its dead now, we better warn the others." Beam said, disappearing down the stairs at full speed.

"Then I woke up in that metal...house." Spyro finished speaking and looked out at W.E.O. as it fired into the dome. "I see." Daybringer said, he looked out down the road. "Beam." He said as he flattened himself against the wall. Beam stopped in front of the door way and said, "Shadow Storm was wounded by some kind of machine. More are coming." Daybringer stared. He had never heard Beam speak and not when it was distorted by his speed. Beam turned to Creator and Touch. "I need you…" he never finished his sentence. For at that moment, one of the machines came crashing though the glass ceiling. This one had a large tube over its left shoulder. Beam could tell it was different because it didn't have a tail, it only had two legs, arranged side by side, and it's voice was completely metallic, "Protocol 1-X.6 completed." the creature said as it stood. "Order 57-X.6 A39 is in effect. Carrying out Order 57-X.6 A39." the creature stood, almost as tall as Daybringer, it turned to Daybringer. "Lifeform 5 XX-S 9Z detected. Order 57-X.6 A39 states destroy all Lifeform 5 XX-S 9Z." It said as it fully turned to face him, make a strange whirring sound as it moved. "Enacting Order 57-X.6 A39." The creature said. Instantly, it sprang into action, jumping up and to the left, firing its gun in midair. Beam noticed the blast was blue, not green, were they being attacked by two enemies? Daybringer had no warning, but he managed to dodge it by falling onto his back. Beam quickly fired a burst of wind that caused the creature to spin in the air, landing on its head. This usually killed whatever he had shot his wind breath at, it would kill an ape easy. But the creature stood, unfazed. "Protocol 2.A79-G is being requested. Protocol 2.A79-G has been enacted." It charged at Spyro, jumping up, blade raised. Spyro dove forward and under the creature as it landed where he had just been standing. Beam jumped on it behind, "What are you? What do you want?" he asked it as he shoved it into the ground with a clank, "Protocol 0.1 being requested. Protocol 0.1 has been enacted." the creature said in its strange, alien, metallic voice. It suddenly stood up, completely ignoring Beam as he slid off. "We are the B—" the creature was suddenly blasted across the room, semi-exploding as it smashed into the opposite wall. "We have come here to destroy you," One of the three legged ones said, standing in the middle of the road. "And that is all you need know." The creature continued, faking a cheerful mood. "But, for simplicity reasons, you can call the one that is now burning on the other side of the room, Bs, instead of the two legged metal creatures. And instead of calling ones like me the three legged metal creatures, you can just say: As. Ok? Ok." nothing happened for 10 seconds as the A just stood there, drumming its large metal fingers together. The A looked up and said, "I'm not attacking first." Then it fired a energy ball at Beam saying, "At least not with melee." Beam slipped to his back to avoid the energy ball as it flew over him, exploding as it hit the B that had just managed to stand up. The ball hit beside it, blowing a large chunk out of its side, ice cold water spilled out. The B went limp and fell forward. Spyro shot a couple of Earth missiles at the A, they all hit it, but deflected off harmlessly. "Really? Rocks against metal?" The A asked Spyro before firing in front of him, blasting him backwards. Spyro ears rang, his vision blurred for a second. The A jumped on top of him, forcing the breath out of his lungs, he felt something break inside of him, "I've always wanted to try this." the A said shoving the flamethrower on its tail into Spyro's mouth, Spyro was still trying to get air in and couldn't close his mouth. "You may be fireproof…to an extent on the outside, but what about on the inside?" Spyro's eyes widened. Suddenly, a blade stabbed through the A on top of him, freezing cold water spilled onto Spyro'a chest, making him shiver violently. "Who are you? I can't see you." For the first time, the A felt scared, he couldn't see or sense his attacker at all. A claw hooked itself into the A's… neck as Cynder said, "A demon with a vengeance." then she ripped back with her claw, causing more icy water to spill onto Spyro, making him shiver again, and the flamethrower to pop out of his mouth, Spyro pointed frantically to his throat, unable to breathe. Cynder saw and pushed the still not dead A off of Spyro. Spyro sucked in as much air as he could as he lay there, his chest hurt badly from the impact of the A landing on him. He then noticed why everybody else in the center hadn't done anything to help, they were all stuck behind some kind of invisible barrier. Daybringer walked up to it, looked at it for a second, then hopped over the barrier into the center. Creator banged his head against the table lightly several times, obviously annoyed that they didn't try that. Soon, everyone jumped out, Moonshine noticed Spyro and ran over stopping a minute to claw at the A on the ground. When she reached Spyro, she ran a paw across his underbelly, causing Spyro to giggle, which earned him a look from Moonshine that was half annoyed and half confused. She pulled her paw away, cleared her throat, and said, "He has 3 broken ribs, which is an uncommon thing to happen to a dragon because our ribs point at the ground." "Is that what you were doing?" Cynder asked, a slight accusing edge to her voice. Moonshine shoot her a confused look. The A on the floor laughed, his voice distorted, "Hahaha, ha. You primitive creatures, fighting over the same male, even the humans were less primitive then you." Moonshine and Cynder both blushed madly. "No, I wasn't, I was just checking to see if any of his bones were damaged, not like stroking him or… wait, humans?" Moonshine said, very confused. The A gave a weak shake of the head and answered, "Nah, they're unimportant. All you did was steal their planet from them and kill them all... Actually that was our fault." The A laughed a final time before its eyes went dark. Cynder was still blushing, Moonshine had stopped while listening to the A about humans. Spyro found it hurt to speak and that his throat was parched, he tapped Cynder on her shoulder with his tail, trying to get her attention. Cynder turned to him and said. "What's wrong Spyro?" Spyro made a drinking motion. Cynder nodded, understanding. She ran over to the serving table, but was stopped by Sun Lighter, who handed her a cup with water. "Here you are." she said handing it to Cynder and whispering, "One love potion." Cynder looked at her doubtfully. "I doubt it." Sun Lighter smiled and confessed, "You're right, it isn't." Cynder gave her a suspicious look before turning and running back to Spyro. "Here you go." she said, handing it to him. Spyro nodded in thanks as he drank it. He closed his eyes as he did, when he finished, he opened them staring at the ceiling, his throat felt much better, and he could speak again. "Cynder?" he croaked. "Yes Spyro?" Cynder asked? Spyro breathed in to speak but it was forced out of him in a gasp, Shadow Storm had appeared in the doorway, he had a bit more then a leg wound. His shoulder was visibly pierced, and a double gash was situated on his side. "I have an idea... It's a bit weird, but I know it will work" he moaned in pain. Everyone stared at him in shock. How could one dragon take so much damage to his body and survive! "The W.E.O., if you set it to target those metal creatures, and dial up the Anti-Matter, you could create a weapon." Shadow nodded as he collapsed, surrounded in a black cloud. Everyone else didn't seem to worry, Spyro and Cynder noticed. Creator noticed everyone was looking at him. "What?" he said. "I'm not the technician around here!" His head swiveled exactly 90° and he said, his voice sounding more confident, cheerful, and another that Spyro and Cynder couldn't quite tell. "I am. Or Biosphere, either one." His head returned to its previous position and said, "Yeah right." Cynder shook her head, "This place is so strange. Everything about these people are strange, they live in metal houses, they have dangerous powers, and their response to hygiene is a energy beam, if I remember correctly."


	4. The Book of Flayr Preview!

_SURPRISE! What you are about to read is a Sneak Peak for The Book of Flayr, a Sci-fi Romance (Its a thing!) set in the far, far, FAR future. So, without further ado, the Prologue!_

_**Prologue.**_

_**The Earth has Burned.**_

World War III was the catalyst, the G-Bomb was the beacon, and the destruction and death was the message. No. Not a message. A plea.

_**The Earth has Burned.**_

No one knows what would have happened if World War III never happened. Millions could have lived and never died, yes. But, oh the blessings that followed!

_**The Earth has Burned.**_

A common query among you is, "Why wait until the third war? Why not come when the first one began? Or the second?"

_**The Earth has Burned.**_

I would say, "When you used the Gravity Bomb, it set off an alarm on our Homeworld at the exact moment our new long-range sensor activated."

_**The Earth has Burned.**_

But the truth is, neither of us was ready for the other, but we were destined to meet, to learn, and to grow alongside each other.

_**The Earth has Burned.**_

The question is, can you bring yourselves to trust us completly...

_**The Earth has Burned...**_

...or can you not?

**_...AND THE EARTH WILL BURN AGAIN!_**


End file.
